Coming Home
by Ruthiexx
Summary: Harry is coming home and coming out with Ron with a little help from Percy and Oliver.
1. Journeys

Author's Notes and Warnings:  Considered AU because of OotP.  

Spoilers: For PoA and GoF. It's a WIP from a year or so back, which I recently found and decided to get back to work on.  

Please gimme feedback as I never get any and am deprived, will cry.

***************************************************

**Coming Home.**

(Picture of the trio, Ron and Harry hugging after the second task!) 

This is one of my favourite pictures that I added in the leather bound book Hagrid gave me back in my first year.  That was one of the best and worst years of my life.  The worst because Voldemort rose again, Cedric died, Ron and I weren't talking, Rita Skeeter, the Goblet of Fire, but one thing that happened that made it all bearable was the fact that I found out I lived, breathed but mostly loved my best friend.  How during the first task, I felt so alone because Ron didn't believe me when I said I hadn't put my name in the goblet.  He wouldn't even react in a 'Ron' type way. 

Those were the days or rather the nights when I would curl up alone and not cry, just sitting there wishing for the tears to come, for some sort of release.  Rocking there cold, thinking on all the pent up emotions, I would wish I could build up the courage to kill myself, I wondered if the Avada Kedavra curse would work, hell I even looked in the library to find out.

You never found out how I figured it out did you, it wasn't the second task when I got told by dobby that 'my wheezy had been taken', the thing I'd miss most, or the endless silence that seemed so loud that I just wanted to scream, it wasn't after Cedric had died at the hands of Wormtail when I thought it could have been you. It was before then, I thought I loved you when Sirius dragged you into The Whomping Willow and all I could think was that you where dead, when I heard that crack that was your leg breaking I thought it was your neck!  

No I figured out that it _was_ love after the first task, when you and 'Mione came up to me and you apologised, well you tried to, I wouldn't let you, it wasn't necessary, when the world seem right again when you where back by my side!  I probably would have worked it out by second task anyway.  But I'm glad we went through that period of not talking even though it was hell for the both of us.  That was when I realised I needed you more than ever.  I went around with Hermione leaving you with just your brothers or Neville to talk with.  I felt horrible like trash but I would force myself to believe you hated me.  I'm sorry, I really am because if I could have gotten over my stupid pride and listened to Hermione we would have been friends again.  

I really should stop rambling in my thoughts; you sit beside me on the Hogwarts express going home, sleeping, I'm spending the whole summer at yours because without you knowing your mum sent a howler a _Howler_ to Dumbledore to let me come stay straight away, I later got a letter from your mum saying I would be coming home with you.  She was right I was coming home.  

Home was once Hogwarts a place where I could be myself without being verbally abused or beaten up. But now, now it had become the burrow where I had a family, I shared your family and I was loved by people who truly didn't care about me being "Harry Potter" or "the boy who lived" I was just Harry, I was at home and I was with you.  

We arrive at the station and I have to wake you up but I don't want to break the peacefulness I feel.  "Ron wake up!" you roll of the seat which wakes you up as you hit the floor "bloody hell!" you mumble and I cant help laughing at your state of rumpledness.  "C'mon" I bounce excitedly "we're going home!!"  

We meet your mum who gives both of us a bone crushing hug each even though we're nearly seventeen and you still struggle against her, while I enjoy the closeness and warmth of having a mum.  Ginny's going to Hermione's for most of the summer and your mum has offered me her room but I said that bill and Charlie should have it as they are staying for a little while.  I can't wait to see your face when you see them!  As you haven't been told of their coming!  Dean is going to Ireland with Seamus and they wave to us 

"C ya next year!" Seamus calls "don't do anything we wouldn't do!" "That means we can do anything then?" you counter giving them a brotherly hug each, I do too and they leave Seamus dragging Dean over to his parents!  "Hey Harry!" I turn around and automatically catch the ball of paper flying towards me, "still the best." Neville says coming towards us, "have a great summer!" he laughs which I still have to get used to.  Neville's grown up a lot since his grandmother died, he's taller and thinner and a lot happier, even Snape can't get to him anymore which is brilliant.  "Where are you going this time then?" you ask hugging him goodbye.  "I'm staying with Professor Lupin for a while then I'm going to work for the Herbology team at the ministry."  

Everyone knew Lupin was a werewolf at the end of third year, but he doesn't seem to be too afraid. "We'll drop by sometime okay?" I say hugging him too.  "Yeah and look after Remus for me okay? Just while Sirius is away."  He nods and runs off to say goodbye to Justin Finch-Fletchly.   So we turn and go off into Muggle London with your parents, to get to the leaky cauldron and Floo home. 


	2. Quidditch

**Coming Home.**

When we arrive we head up to your room, and just as I close the door you kiss me, which I'm all for.  I roam my hands up underneath your shirt feeling your well-defined chest and I begin to undo your shirt just as I get to the last button your brother's burst in. 

 "Oh sorry" Charlie says grinning at us, "for interrupting!" Bill says trying not to laugh, "Bugger off," I say not moving my hands from your waist, I wish they would just go as I really want to get you out of your clothes.  

You prize yourself out of my grasp and walk to the door, push them outside into the hallway and slam the door in their faces locking it with a key and a spell.  And soon we are back to kissing, this time you begin to pull at my shirt making me need you even more, you practically tear it off me and assault my neck and chest.  I lower my hands into your waistband and un-zip the fly of your jeans my hand brushing over your boxer-clad erection and you shudder.  I pull you up to kiss you again and I hope you've realised I'm a sucker for your kisses.  

But a soft click makes us both look at the door as we see that your brothers have unlocked the door and are staring at us once more, "What part of bugger off didn't you get?" I ask throwing my hands in the air and sitting down on your bed, I hear you mutter something about never going to get to fuck me as you sit down next to me as well.  "Well we thought you'd like to play a game of Quidditch" Charlie says but there is something about the way he's looking at us that makes me think I don't trust him.   

"Will you leave us be? Or do I have to go tell mum that it was you that used to wear her dresses and makeup?" Ron countered and I snicker at the mental image of Charlie in a dress, and he glares at me.  Beside him Bill is sniggering too "Oh my god! That was you?" he punches him on the shoulder "Yes it was bloody well me, but I didn't know it was wrong" he says indignantly.  

I see a pair of eyes poke out from behind the doorframe, blue eyes and long eyelashes.  "Ginny??" I ask, she pops up blushing, "Oh … I'll. I'll go."  "Ginny!" Ron makes a space for her to sit down beside him; he looks at bill and Charlie "Get Percy, Fred and George." He says solemnly.  I take his hand, looking directly into his chocolate and hazel eyes, "You sure?" I guess today is the day everyone else gets to know.  He nods and gives me a kiss, my other hand comes up to tangle in his hair, Oh Ron will you ever know how much I love you?  

A small clearing of throat is heard and we break away.  I blush and so does Ron "Sorry Gin" I hear him mutter and I smile at her, "Sorry" "Shouldn't you two, um, tidy yourselves up a bit?" she asks trying to hide a giggle while we rush to do the buttons up on shirts and fly's zipped up, it escapes anyway. 

"What's so" "funny?"  "Nothing" the three of us chorus, as the twins come in, Percy isn't far behind them and looks at us, in his calculating way, I mentally begin to count down in my head, five, four, three, two, one…  "So you've finally decided to let us officially know about you two being together then?"  Ron face is a picture, he obviously didn't realise some of them knew about us already. "Yep." I thought I better answer for us both; it might take a while for Ron to recover!  "About time Ron, I was wondering how long it would be before I could bring Oliver over, good job I invited him, there's safety in numbers." I had a hard time trying not to laugh at the expressions that crossed everyone's faces.  Although Ginny doesn't seem phased by any of this, she's so open-minded.

It was the twins, Bill and Charlie's turn to be shocked, "Hang on, you're with Oliver?" Fred said pointing at Percy trying to understand the situation, "And you and Harry are..." George continued nodding at Ron, they both turned toward Bill and Charlie expectantly.  

"What??" They asked simultaneously and dutifully. "Did you know?" "About Harry and Ron, yes, about Perce and Oliver, no." "Oh."  Fred cocked his head to the side, "Well bugger us George, the sneaky bastards!"


	3. Different?

Authors Note: Contains a flashback that I don't think is quite right, feedback on that part especially please!

After a few moments of complete awkwardness, where no one really had anything to say but plenty of staring to do.  Ginny hugged Ron and asked the ever looming question that I knew would arrive sooner or later, I was hoping it would be later, at least in a few days or so.

"When are you going to tell mum and dad?" "Next millennia" Ron muttered under his breath. "I was going to tell mum about me and Ollie at Sunday dinner, you can tell them then if you want to?"  "Thanks Percy."  I tell him, he's a different person since the attack on the ministry two years ago.  I think it threw him into the real world and out of the idealised one he had made for himself.  Plus he has to have something, I know for a fact Oliver Wood was damn picky whom he is friends with.  "Oh, come on guy's its not like it'll make a big change anyway, Harry's family!" Ginny stated crossing her arms and looking pointedly at the others who still seemed a little wary of us.  "It's not like they're going to become all camp.  Are you?"  Ron began to giggle, remembering the little incident with Malfoy in sixth year just after we had gotten together.

"Hey Pothead!"  Malfoy shouted over the courtyard, he was looking particularly smug with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.  Hermione looked up from her book and muttered an indignant "Honestly," at Malfoy's disturbance of the peace and quiet, she was taking her prefect duties very seriously but she had no jurisdiction over Malfoy, he had to do something wrong.

"Hello Malfoy, isn't it a wonderful day?"  Harry asked looking the complete picture of innocence, he had learnt the best way to get a dig at Malfoy was to be as nice as possible, he couldn't handle it.  "Absolutely fabulous Harry, not a cloud in the sky."  Ron added,  "Yes quite Potter, a wonderful day for new news as well don't you think?"  "Hermione?" Both Ron and Harry asked turning to their best friend, Hermione was the gryffindors information kiosk and as such she knew almost every interesting titbit in and about the school.   "Sorry, maybe he's bought a clue?"  It was Harry's turn to look smug and put his hand to his chin making a 'stroking beard' motion, "But what pray tell would this clue be?" causing Ron to guffaw,  "Shut your mouth Pothead! Yours too Weasel."  "Well come on! Tell us what you know!" Ron did an impression of Lavender Brown when she was particularly excited, by bouncing on his seat with puppy dog eyes.  "You two are a pair of queens."  Ron cocked his head to the side and asked "Queens?  I didn't know we were royalty!"  "Ron darling! Shut up, he means we're gay."  "Poofs." Crabbe stated, "Homosexual" Hermione retorted, "Fags." Goyle said disgusted, "Queer." Draco also added.

"Oh." Ron paused for a moment, "That clue… wait, Harry's gay??"   Harry patted Ron's arm, sighing a sigh of someone who had had to live with the terminal bewildered everyday, "Yes Ron, don't you remember last year?  When we both agreed with Hermione that Draco here" He inserted a purr for effect, "is sexy.  I said I wouldn't mind, you told me you'd shag the bugger."  Ron took on an expression of complete amazement, "I did?"  "You…you…you WHAT??"  Draco had an "adorable" pink blush on his cheeks and the outrage was obvious.

Harry stood and calmly walked over to Malfoy, "Come now Draco, all this … malice towards each other, we both know its just sexual attraction."  He lifted one solitary finger and ran it up and down Malfoy's chest, looking down to follow his finger then up again at Malfoy who was frozen stiff, he leaned up and stage whispered, "You know you want to shag me really and you'd like it if Ron was there too, that's why your horrible to us all the time, you just can't accept that we turn you on."  Harry leant back on his heels winked at Malfoy just for effect and sauntered back to Ron.  Who held out his hand and then interlaced their fingers.  "Harry Baby, don't flirt with him you know it makes me jealous."  Ron growled but it soon turned into a purr when Harry reached up and played with his hair, suddenly Harry was leant back in Ron's arms and was being play snogged, they looked into each others eyes but couldn't hold it for long as they were both trying to hold out from laughing. 

They broke apart when they heard footsteps behind them, looking around they saw they had gathered a bit of a scene, as much of a scene that could have been since there was almost no-one at Hogwarts during the Easter break. 

Ron kept his arms around Harry but looked over at Malfoy.  Who was still standing there, mouth open, his face was flushed a rather disconcerting pale purple colour.  Harry couldn't contain his laughter anymore when he noticed both Crabbe and Goyle had moved away from Malfoy.  He poked Ron and signalled with his eyes to look at Crabbe and Goyle; Ron winked at them and smiled.  They both paled and stepped further back

Harry and Ron both dissolved into laughter, most of the group surrounding them also began to break into laughter.  Hermione came over and kissed both of them on the cheek blushing slightly, she threw her arms around their waists and they walked off leaving Malfoy standing there staring at the place they were just standing in.  Crabbe and Goyle had run away somewhere and Harry doubted that they would be seen around Malfoy for a few Days until he had proved that he wasn't "that way."

"Not unless its birthday's or Christmas Ginny."  I told her grinning, while Ron burst into laughter beside me.


End file.
